That Dark and Stormy Night
by soul of outer space
Summary: People say love makes you do crazy things. How crazy? Does fate want Li and Sakura to be together? Will Li tell Sakura that he wants to protect her forever...and beyond. Last and final chapter sorry it took so long. R
1. I miss you

Soul of Outer Space

****

That Cold and Stormy Night

Part 1

Sakura looked out her window, 'wow it's really starting to pick up' she shivered and closed the window.

"Come on, come on, no don- aaahhh." Kero limped over the controller crying, "It's not fair I was so close." He flew up to Sakura, "This close." He said demonstrating Sakura just smiled and looked out the window. 'I wonder if he remembers.' "Hello earth to Sakura." Kero said waving his stuffed hands in front of her face.

"Squirt telephone." Tori called from down the hall.

"Coming." Sakura called realizing that she was being called. She started to get up, but Kero stopped her.

"Sakura are you okay?" Sakura just nodded her head and went down the hall.

"Hello?" Sakura asked into the receiver.

"Sakura? It's great to hear your voice again." Came the male reply from the other end.

"Li?"

"Yes, it's me." Sakura almost dropped the phone.

"It's been such along time." Sakura said.

"Too long."

"Why did you call?"

"I wanted to know how you were doing and let you in on a secret." 

"What is it?" Sakura asked her heart skipped a beat.

"I'm moving back to Japan." 

"Li that's great." Sakura said her heart beating rapidly. Outside lighting struck and thunder roared.

"Sakura there's one other thing…I-"

"Li?"

"…"

"Li?!"

"…"

"LI!" Sakura hung up the phone, 'he hung up on me I can't believe it.' She stormed into her room.

"So who was on the oh never mind." Kero watched as Sakura stalked into her room and jumped onto her bed. He knew better then to bug her when she was like this. Sakura cried into her pillow, 'Li you called me for another reason, why can't you just tell me. Don't you remember.'

*FLASHBACK* four years ago-

A fourteen-year-old girl cries as a boy the same age as her holds her.

"Li please don't go."

"Sakura I have to."

"You don't even care about what this is going to do to me." 

"Your wrong Sakura. You see that storm out there those are my tears for you. Sakura I promise that I'll come back. I sw-" Sakura placed a finger in his lips.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep. I care about you Li, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. Sakura will you please keep this until I come back." Li blushes and slips the ring off his finger. Sakura gasps as he slips it onto her finger,

"Li I can't except this. It's your mark your-" Li silences her by pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Flight two leaving for China is now boarding." The two pulled out of their embrace, blushing wildly. Li takes her hand in his and kisses it.

"I'll be back Sakura, some day some how I'll be back." And with that he boarded his plane.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

Sakura fell asleep crying, fingering the ring he had given her so long ago. Kero looked out the window as a strange feeling washed over him, 'they're back'

Okay I don't own Card Captors I don't know if this is good either so please review so if I know to continue. Sorry it's so short, but if I get at least 10 reviews I will write the second part.

****


	2. I'm Back

By popular demand I'm back with A Dark and Stormy Night. Again I don't own Card Captors. And if you have any suggestions or what should happen next e-mail me at [Kell63086@aol.com][1]

****

A Dark and Stormy Night

Part 2

Li stared at the phone 'what the hell just happened. One minute I'm talking to her the next the lines dead. Why would she hang up on me that's not like her.' That's when he felt it 'that feeling I haven't felt it in years is feels like a clow card' he quickly shook it off, 'Li you are losing it you've been away to long'

"LI!" Melin cried.

"WHAT?"

"Do you really have to go back to Japan?"

"Yeah you know how important it is to me to a…. finish my education in all."

"Right so it has nothing to do with a certain brunet?" Melin asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Nope not a thing." Li stammered

"BULL!" Melin laughed to herself and slipped into her room, "C-ya in the morning Li." She called.

"Night." Li called back entering his room and sitting down on his bed. He reached into his jacket that was laying across his bed, he reached into a secret pocket and pulled out a silver bracelet (With Cherry Blossoms on it of course. Duh what kind of romance would this be.) He fingered it carefully and he thought back four years ago the day before he left.

*FLASHBACK*

"Li do you really have to go?" Sakura cried as Li held her against him.

"Shh Sakura don't cry. You know I have to it will only be for a couple of years." He said tightening his grip around her 'why do I have to hurt her like this?'

"You don't care about what happens to me, just because we captured all the cards doesn't mean its safe."

"Sakura you know I care and I know that, but you have Kero and it'll only be for a little while."

"But…I need you."

"Sakura I-" Sakura ran in the opposite direction, not looking back. That's when he saw it the bracelet that had cherry blossoms all over it he picked it up and immediately his head swam with pictures of Sakura, 'I was so close to telling her how I feel, damnit…she didn't even say if she would come to the airport tomorrow.'

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

Li sat there fingering the bracelet, then he slipped back into the secret pocket the pocket that when his jacket was on fell over a special place…his heart.

"Hey Sakura wait up." Madison called running to catch up with Sakura.

"Hey Madison."

"Hey. Did Li call you last night and tell you that he was moving back?"

"Um yeah." Sakura gave a weak smile.

"What happened?" Madison asked.

"It was weird, he was about to tell me something then he just…hung up."

"Li he would never do that!" 

"I know that wasn't like him, but…"

"But what."

"I sensed it?"

"Sensed what?"

"It was like the feeling that I got when we were capturing cards."

"But you captured all of them."

"I know that's what scares me."

"SAKURA MADISON WAIT UP!" Sakura and Madison stopped and turned around to see Nikki racing towards them.

"Hey Nikki what's up?" Sakura said.

"Oh nothing much, besides-" and Nikki talked on and on all the way to school (I don't feel like boring you with that meaning less chatter)

Li entered the school 'man every things still the same after all this time.' He smiled to himself.

"Li is that you?" 

"Zachary?"

"Man it is you. Look at you all buff." He punched him playfully in the arm, then whispered, "You better get out of here all the ladies here are mine." Li laughed.

"Have you seen Sakura or Madison I really need to Hello." In mid sentence three girls walked past them 'the one with the black hair is hot, but the one with out the glasses is hotter.' Zachary laughed, 'he must not have gotten the pictures Madison and Sakura sent him.'

"Li stop drooling." 

"Wha who were they?"

"Just the two most popular girls in our grade."

"Damn!" 

"Took the words right out of me. Want to meet them. HEY SAKURA MADISON." They two turned around and walked towards Zachary.

"Hey Zach who's your friend." Sakura asked looking at the boy, 'WOW he looks a lot like Li'

"Sa…Sa…Sakura!"

"LI!" they two embraced each other, hugging each other tightly. They pulled away and passionately kissed away the four years of longing for each other.

"Whoa get a room already." Some one called from down the hall reminding them of where they were.

"I'll c-ya after school." Sakura said placing a small kiss on his lips.

"okay." Li said returning the kiss and watched as Sakura walked down the hall. Next to him some one cleared their throat.

"Well its good to know that I was missed too." Li turned to see a smiling Madison.

"You know I'm happy to see you Madison." Li said hugging Madison.

"I know I know." And the two walked off to class.

"Li why did you hand up on me?"

"I didn't hang up on you, you hung up on me."

"Wait of I didn't hang up on you and, and you didn't hand up on me then."

"Sakura did by chance you sense something after talking to me?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I had the same feeling."

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure."

"Clow Cards?"

"Maybe."

"What are we going to do?"

"Wait I guess, wait and hope that we get an answer soon."

   [1]: mailto:Kell63086@aol.com



	3. Will you love me

Soul of Outer Space

****

That Dark and Stormy Night

Part 3

Kero paced nervously in front of the window waiting for Sakura to get home. He saw her approach the house holding hands with Li and walking with Madison. 'Well at least Li's back that will make my job a little easier.' Kero thought and went back to the book he had been looking at.

"Come on Li just come in side and say hi to Kero then you can leave."

"No way that stuffed animal will rip my head off first."

"Come on Kero's changed I promise."

"Promise?"

"I just said that didn't I?" Li still hesitated.

"Tori's not there either right?" Sakura and Madison laughed.

"No he's away at college." Li sighed with relief as the three some entered the house. Today it was unusually quiet.

"That's odd." Madison said.

"What?" Li asked.

"No sound." Sakura said.

"What does that have to do with any thing?"

"Usually we can hear Kero's games and him screaming all the way down here." Sakura said shifting her weight uncomfortably. Madison and Sakura looked at eachother then quickly ran up the stairs followed by a clueless Li.

"KERO!" Madison and Sakura shouted as they flew into the room. To see Kero hunched over in mid air flipping magical pages and looking up once and a while to look at the circling clow cards.

"Sakura, Madison, it's nice to see you again Li." Kero said looking up at the girls and Li as they entered the room.

"Wow, Kero not playing a video game and being polite, what did you two do brain wash him or something."

"Li we don't have time for jokes, Sakura is in grave danger." Kero said not looking up from his book.

"By who I'll take him out." Li said pulling Sakura into a protective grasp, making her blush.

"Sorry Li it's not so much him but an it."

"Excuse me?"

"They are cards with out a master and have been looking for the mistress of the clow for the past three million years."

"So we'll just capture them like the other ones." Madison replied.

"I'm afraid its no that simple, three million years ago maybe, but they've had three million years to wander and get stronger." Kero said closing his magical book as another one appeared in front of him.

"So why is Sakura in danger?" Li asked.

"These are the cards known as the destiny. In this series there are only two cards the destruction and the treasure. The treasure finds out what is most important to some one and brings it into the surface while the destruction card destroys just about every thing in its path."

"But how come we haven't seen or heard any thing about destruction?" Sakura asked.

"That's what scares me, you see, normally destruction doesn't think only treasure does. That means that they must be working together to accomplish there goal."

"And what is their goal exactly?" Sakura asked.

"To make every card captor suffer by taking away their mistress."

"Sakura." Li whispered taking it all in.

"Why me, I haven't done any thing." Sakura said sitting down on her bed.

"You didn't do any thing it's what your ancestors did, and theirs no way of fighting them they are the most powerful cards. The only way to win is to out whit them." Sakura began to cry a little, Li came over and rapped his arms around her.

"Sakura I promise I won't let any thing happen to you." Sakura nodded threw tears.

"Li can I speak to you alone?" Kero asked. Li nodded and the two headed into the hallway.

"What?"

"I need you to keep an extremely watchful eye on Sakura. Any change in things she likes dislikes. If she gets tired earlier any thing you under stand. Those cards have very strong powers they can make a person die just like that." Kero snapped his fingers. Li nodded,

"What do you think they're trying to do?"

"Well what I think they're trying to do, is separate the two of you."

"Why would they do that?"

"Well the night you called I felt something strange I had felt it before of course but not for a really long time. You didn't hang up on her and she didn't you that could only mean one thing."

"The destruction card."

"Exactly they obviously don't want you two making a tight connection by saying what you really feel inside is securing the bond."

"Oh." Li said blushing slightly.

"Now don't go getting any ideas kid, just because I don't want any thing to happen to Sakura, but that doesn't mean that you can go and take advantage of the situation. Understand just keep an eye on her." Li pondered what Kero had just said,

"HEY you called me kid again, stuffed animal."

"HEY!" the two started in on a staring contest. 

Two weeks have gone by without any thing happening. A dance was coming up on that Friday the last day of school it was for all the seniors that were graduating.

'This would be the best time for the destruction card to strike.' Li thought one day after school as he was walking Sakura home. Since Kero had told him to watch her, he accepted it openly.

"Li what's wrong?" Sakura asked squeezing his hand gently, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about the dance."

"Me too. The destruction card might show up."

"I know." Li started to think again. Sakura turned towards him and rapped her arms around his neck and kissed gently. Li didn't notice this until she was kissing him he kissed her back.

"What was that for?"

"What I need a reason now?"

"Sorry." Li held his hands up defensively.

"Li promise me that no matter what you'll be there."

"I promise you. Sakura I would rather die then let any thing happen to you."

"Really?" Li kissed her.

"Does that answer your question?" Sakura nodded.

"YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" some one squealed from behind the bushes. 

"Who's there?" They both called already guessing who it was. Madison popped out.

"You two are so cute." She smiled smugly to her self.

"How long where you standing there?"

"Long enough." The two blushed,

"Well I better get going. I'll c ya the two of you later." With that Madison ran off in the other direction. Rapping his arms tightly around Sakura's waist and pulled her close.

"I wonder how much film she has of the two of us?" Li asked.

"Who knows but I do know a place where she couldn't tape us."

"Really where?"

"The movies." Sakura said rather seductively.

"Really…or my place…a couple of spells and she won't be able to see us." Li said matching her seductive tone.

"Well aren't you a naughty boy some one needs to teach you a lesson."

"Oh really and who would do that."

"Why me of course." Sakura said in a sexy voice making Li shiver.

"My place 8:00." He said as their faces got closer.

"I'll be there." She said and took off running towards her house.

Li checked himself in the mirror for the third time. He was wearing kakies and a black T-shirt. He then went and lit the last candle that was stationed around his living room. There was a smug fire glowing and the candles made every thing feel very romantic. ' I hope nothing happens to bother us I've been wanting to spend time alone with Sakura for a while. He checked the spells again so nobody from the outside could see them and nobody would think any ones home. He heard the doorbell ring, he checked himself in the mirror and went and answered it. He opened the door to see Sakura wearing shorts and yellow shirt. She smiled up at him and quickly embraced him. He picked her up and twirled her around, then he closed the door with his foot and the two headed over to the sofa. Sakura looked around the room,

"This is so beautiful Li." She said rapping her arms around him.

"Not half as beautiful as you."

"Your so sweet." She kissed him on the lips gently. Li rapped his arms around Sakura and using his body pushed her back into the sofa so that he was on top of her. Using his tongue he parted her lips and began to explore her mouth. He pulled her closer moving his lips down to kiss her jaw line then down to her neck. Sakura pulled his face back to meet her lips. They pulled away and sat up for a couple of minutes to catch their breath.

"Sakura?" Li asked as he tightened his arms around Sakura's waist and she leaned her head against his chest,

"Hmm."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you." Sakura looked up at him.

"I love you too Li." Before they could kiss again a flash of light blew out all the candles.

"Who's there?" Li called tightening his arms around her waist.

"Go...go…ghosts." Sakura stammered.

"Sakura…sweetie…there are no such things as ghosts…SHOW YOURSELF!" He called to figures appeared.

"What did you just say to her?"

"I told her I loved her." The two figures stammered back.

"They must be destruction and treasure." Sakura whispered, Li nodded his head, then what Kero had said to him a couple of weeks ago came flooding back, _they obviously don't want you and Sakura to admit and say your true feelings, _at the time he hadn't understood why.

"I LOVE SAKURA!" Li screamed and the two cards stumbled again.

"Don't say that." One of the whispered.

"What not to say I LOVE YOU TOO LI!" Sakura screamed. The two figures fell to the ground. 

"Sakura NOW!"

"RIGHT!" she pulled out the key of clow and chanted "Oh key of clow surrender the wand the force ignite RELEASE." She grabbed her wand and ran to the dying cards. She raised her wand "TREASURE DESTRUCTION RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFIND…TREASURE AND DESTRUCTION!" She screamed but only one card returned the other figure disappeared,

"Oh clow mistress you thought you could capture me that easily." Then the voice died leaving the two alone. The card floated to Li,

"Sakura we have a problem."

"What is it?" She asked coming to stand next to him.

"Look at the card." He gave it to her and she gasped,

"It's…it's blank."

"That means we don't know witch ones still out there." Sakura sighed,

"This is just perfect, so much for a romantic night."

"Sakura…"

"Hmm?" She said taking his hand.

"Did you mean what you said in there?"

"Every word." She said kissing him gently.

"That reminds me." He went over and got his jacket and reached into the pocket and pulled out a bracelet. "Remember this?"

"Oh my gosh I thought that I lost it." She said fingering it lovingly. He took it out of her hands and put it around her wrist and kissed her hand.

"Then I bet you want this back." She slipped the ring off her ring finger and pressed it into his hand.

"Actually." Sakura looked at him like he had lost it. He pulled her into his arms, "Sakura I want to protect you forever and always…tonight showed me just how much you mean to me." Li got down on one knee, "Sakura will you marry me?" Sakura burst into tears.

"Of course I'll marry you." She sobbed and Li slipped the ring onto her finger. 'At last we'll be together forever and ever.'

So do you like this one? Please R&R. I don't own Card Captors. Should I continue this story or just end it here. YOU tell me!


	4. Is it safe

Soul of Outer Space

Okay I'm back with That Dark and Stormy Night. I don't own Card Captors. This chapter begins a year after the last chapter took place. I'm so sorry a lot of you asked for me to write a chapter just about the weddings, but I'm not good at that kind of thing. So here's my challenge to you. Write a fic about their wedding. =)

That Dark and Stormy Night

Part 4

Sakura stared out her apartment window it had been seven months since they had gotten married and nine months since the night when they captured the "no name" card. Sakura was thinking so hard that she didn't hear Li and Kero come in. Li walked over to his wife and rapped his arms around her waist, kissing the base of her neck he asked,

"Something wrong babe." Sakura turned around in his arms to look at him.

"Yes I've been thinking about…about…the no name card."

"Sakura honey we've gone though this." Li said walking into the kitchen to make some dinner.

"Well then we can talk about it some more. Li I'm worried the card said it would be back. What if…what if." Li came over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"What if what, sweetheart."

"What if she's waiting to take it out on a descendant."

"Are you telling me that your pregnet?"

"No I'm not pregnet. Its just what if that card just hangs around until we do have a child and then take its revenge out on the child."

"I never looked at it that way." Li said pondering on the thought.

"Well there is one thing." The two of them looked up to see Kero looking at them in deep thought.

"What?"

"Well if you did have a child there is a chance that it might not be a card captor. Even if it is there are spells that you can but on to make it disappear. Or if you want it to be a card captor you two can put spells on it to protect it."

"I don't know Kero."

"Look Sakura," Kero said fluttering over to her, "You have to have a child, some one has to rule the clow kingdom after you and Li are gone." Sakura nodded her head.

"I know…I just don't feel safe…not until that card is found."

"Sweetie if it will make you fell better I'll start looking for the card."

"Li that's close to impossible we don't even know where to begin."

"I didn't say we I said I"

"No way there is no way in hell that I would let you do this by yourself." Sakura went and rapped her self around his waist and said into his chest, "I love you too much."

"I love you too." Li said rapping his arms around her. Silently behind them the bushes moved, Kero only noticed it.

"Guys?" 

"Yeah?" The two heard the noise and looked over to the bushes.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Li cried pulling his sword out.

"Damnit." They heard from the bushes.

"Busted." Out stepped two girls.

"Melin? Madison?"

"In the flesh."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"You know how Madison loves to film you two. So we thought it would be even cuter now that you two are married." The two rolled their eyes.

"Well now that you two are here why don't you join us for dinner?" Sakura said walking over to the stove and pulling out some chicken.

"Okay." The two girls walked in. Kero sniffed the air,

"FOOD!" he flew around in circles, "One thing that came of them getting married is that I can eat food when ever and not worry about getting caught."

"Kero." Sakura said chuckling to herself. She placed the food on the table and everyone started to dig in.

"Sakura this is really good." Madison complemented.

"Thanks." Every one smiled and continued eating. When they were finished they cleared the table and headed towards the living room and sat down. Madison took one of the chairs and Melin took the other. Sakura and Li took the sofa and Sakura sat down on Li's lap.

"So Madison how has every thing been at the store?" Li asked. Ever since they had gotten out of school Madison had become a fashion designer and was quickly becoming famous.

"Well we have this big order to fill for the new fall line put I'm sure that will go great. Sakura you have to model for me, you know that you were my inspiration and you have to be there." Madison begged. Sakura pretended to think about it.

"Of course Madison I would love to."

"Great." Madison pulled out and organizer and began to write stuff down mumbling dates to herself.

"Any way." Melin began, "Any news on the nameless card." Sakura got up,

"I whish." She mumbled to herself.

"Wrong subject." Li mouthed.

"Oh." Melin said. Sakura walked into the kitchen and began to make tea for every one, 'why did this have to happed to me?' she thought pouring the hot water. 'Why couldn't we have just been able to control that card?'

'Because it is too strong.' A voice in her head said.

'Who said that?'

'A friend, please follow me and I'll take you to the card.'

'Okay I'll just go get Li and we can-'

'NO the boy stays.'

'But he has to come.'

'NO only you…no one else.' Sakura thought for a couple of moments,

"Alright" she said out loud, she then left the kitchen sneaked past the others in the living room and made her way out of the building.

Li glanced at his watch, Sakura had now been in the kitchen for twenty minutes,

"Melin how long does it take to make tea?"

"About five minutes…why?"

"Sakura's been in there for twenty minutes." Li looked around at his friends they all saw the puzzled look on his face, "Sakura, sweet heart, do you need a hand?"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"…"

"Sakura?!"

"…"

"Sakura!" Li ran to the kitchen and when he got there he found it empty, the boiling water had long since boiled over and now was on the floor.

"Where did she go?" Madison asked coming up behind him.

Sakura follows the shadow into the forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked again.

"Be patient mistress. We will be there soon." They stopped in a small clearing and the shadow disappeared. Then suddenly white light surrounded her and engulfed her. Sakura let out a terrified scream, then all was silent.

"Did you hear that?" Li asked.

"Hear what?"

"I swear I heard someone scream."

"Where?"

"Over there lets go check it out." When they got there they say the light take Sakura.

"SAKURA NNOO!"

So what do think I'm running out of ideas over here. So if you have any please tell me.


	5. The End

Soul of Outer Space 

Soul of Outer Space 

Hey everyone long time no see. I was just going to leave the story but I got so many complaints I had to finish it. I hope you all like it. I don't own Card Captors so please don't hurt me.

That Dark and Stormy Night

Part 5

"SAKURA NNOO!" Li screamed trying to get to Sakura. The sky suddenly turned black and the wind picked up. "SAKURA ANSWER ME! PLEASE!"

"LI!"

"SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'M OVER HERE THEY'RE TRYING TO TAKE ME AWAY." Li pushed himself towards her voice.

"SAKURA TAKE MY HAND." He stretched his had towards hers barely grabbing it. "SAKURA I'VE GOT YOU DON'T LET GO."

"STOP!" the wind stopped and Sakura fell into Li's arms. Both of them breathing hard they stood up. They were no longer in the forest and Madison and Melin were no where in sight.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked as Li helped her up.

"I have no idea. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said dusting herself off.

"Now that I have you here nothing you can do will stop me. You can not escape my power you may have destroyed my partner but he was weak. I am stronger and I will destroy you."

"You won't lay a hair on her as long as I'm around." Li yelled as he pulled his sword out and took a step in front of Sakura."

"Then you will be the first to go." The card circled around the two of them watching there every move.

"Li what are we going to do?" Sakura whispered.

"I don't know I just don't know."

"KIDNAP return to power confined KIDNAP!" The card let out a powerful scream and slowly turned into its card form.

"Li what's happening?" Sakura screamed.

"I don't know." The wind picked up blowing leaves up around them. Suddenly it all stopped. Madison and Melin came running towards them.

"O my god are you two alright?" Madison asked.

"Li what happened?" Melin asked.

"Some card attacked us-" Both Li and Sakura's body stiffened.

"What? What is it?" Melin asked.

"Li?"

"I feel it too."

"Its so strong."

"Come on Sakura lets go home and get a good nights sleep and forget this entire thing happened." Sakura nodded her head and the two turned to go, Li glanced over his shoulder looking at the spot and committing it to memory. 'I'm gonna figure out what's going on.' The four walked away from the clearing. From the treetops a figure wearing a black cape stood, holding the clow card in her hand and looking at the group her eyes glowed violet against her pale ivory skin.

"Be careful Clow Mistress."

**

Sakura woke up around 8 o'clock the next morning to feel Li moving beside her. "Li what's the matter?" she asked turning over and looking at him.

"I just have an early class, go back to sleep."

"Since when?"

"Since today there was finally an opening."  
"O…Okay." Sakura watched him get dressed.

"I'll see you at lunch?"

"Okay do you wanna come back here or go out."

"Lets go out meet me in the park and noon?"

"Okay."

"Love you." Li said walking out of the room.

"Love you too." Sakura called the heard the front door close quietly. She sighed happily and went back to sleep.

**

Li entered the clearing from yesterday and pulled out his Lazen board, "Nice to see you old friend now help to find out what's going on."

"That thing won't do you any good." A female voice spoke out. Li looked around trying to find the source.

"You know what this is?" he asked.

"Of course I know what it is." Li whirled around to look up into a tree. What he saw was a girl about his age maybe a little older. She was wearing a black cape but the hood was pulled back to reveal her blond hair. She looked down at him her violet eyes piercing into his soul.

"What are you?" the girl jumped down from the tree and landed in front of him she stood up becoming about the same height as Li himself.

"I am a cardcaptor much like yourself."

"What are you doing here?"

"You have failed to capture that last remaining card of the clow cards there by forcing every other escaped card to come here. The card is pumping up and trying to get other cards to do its dirty work."

"The last remaining card?" The girl shook her head then put her fingers together creating a holographic image that came from her fingers.

"This card." The holographic image turned to face him.

"That's the treasure card." Li said.

"Yep and why you haven't captured it is a mystery to me." She said snapping her fingers and the image was gone.

"We've been trying to capture it for awhile. But we didn't know what card it was. You see we tried to capture them both at the same time and only one of the cam returned to its card form. But I wouldn't tell us which one it is so before we could capture this one we had to identify."

"Well I'm glad I could have been of some help." She said and turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Lee called. She turned back around to face him. "We could really use your help, you seem to know a lot about what's going on. Please?" the girl looked at him and nodded, 

"Alright Li I'll help you." She said walking towards him.

"How did you know my name?" 

"I have my ways." she said smiling. "My names Katrina. We better go find your wife. She shouldn't be alone at all during this and well have to go down to Network 6 and see what's going on." She said heading towards the end of the park.

"Network 6?"

"I'll explain on the way."

**

Sakura rolled over in bed and stretched, she heard the door opening in the other room. And startled she got up. "Who would come at this hour?" she asked herself. She turned the corner to see a tall young woman standing in the entryway. Sakura called her staff at a made a running leap towards the girl, the girl turned instantly and caught the staff. 

"Its alright Sakura she's with me." Li said shutting the door. Sakura watched in puzzlement as the Katrina fell to one knee and bowed her head.

"I am Katrina clow mistress. Here to protect from the other cards."

"Hey what's going on in here?" Kero asked coming into the room.

"Mighty Kero its good to see you again." Katrina said bowing to him also.

"Katrina is that you?" Kero asked looking at the girl. "You look great it's been years since I last saw you. How are things going at Network 6?"

"Better we have been able to tone down the awareness of the cards over the years."

"Fantastic! Now what brings you here?"

"Some unfinished business with my cards."

"Really that's a shame. I thought you captured them all."

"Well things happen." She looked at all of them and smiled. "Your card will be hear tonight Li you better be ready to capture it cause it isn't one of my cards." Katrina nodded at the group and walked towards the door. Li nodded and watched her go.

"Come on Sakura we better be ready for tonight." Sakura and Kero nodded at eachother and nodded.

**

Sakura walked out into the field. "Are you alright Sakura?" Li asked besides her.

"I'm fine." Sakura said. 

"Its alright just chill out." Kero told her. Sakura took a deep breath and took a position. Slowly the wind began to pick up faster and faster until it died all together.

"Li there it is!" Sakura called.

"I see it."

"Stupid girl!" The Treasure card called she disappeared and appeared again behind Li.

"LI BEHIND YOU!" But it was too late the card had already grabbed him.

"Stupid girl! I told you you could never defeat me."

"That's where your wrong." Every one turned to see Katrina standing in one of the trees. "Kidnap I command you to form a cage to hold Treasure." A bird exploded from her hands and headed towards Treasure.

"No not you anything but you." Treasure let go of Li and tired to run for it. The bird caught up to her and captured her. "Sakura now!"

"Treasure return to power confined, TREASURE!" the winds picked up once again Treasure let out a wild scream and then disappeared into its card form. Katrina clutched her chest and fell forward, suddenly she stopped right before she hit the ground and suspended there, light burst from her body. Li and Sakura held their arms up shielding their eyes from the light.

"Li what's happening?"

"I don't know." The light dimmed to reveal and glowing form.

"You have done well Sakura." The light said, "Katrina has reported well of you. You have collected all the cards you will be able to travel back and forth between the clow world and your own now. And hopefully have a heir. Good luck to you my dear." The light disappeared and Katrina's body floated down on the ground. She stood up and looked around.

"You have done well Sakura. It was an honor seeing you again Kero. I must leave now and best wishes to all of you." She turned and began walking as the sun peeked over the horizon.

"Kero who was that anyway?" Sakura asked.

"That my clow mistress is the most powerfully card captor in the universe. They watched her go until she disappeared. The sun appeared symbolizing the beginning of a whole new world.

THE END

I know it wasn't one of my best chapters and people have been bothering me for a while to finish it so I did and here it is. It was kind of lame I know, but hey you people can just imagine what comes next.

Soul of Outer Space


End file.
